


as the sun loves the spring (you are my everything)

by hidley



Category: Moomins - Fandom, Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foot rubs, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Marriage, Nudity, Purring, Trans Pregnancy, Trans Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidley/pseuds/hidley
Summary: The feeling was indescribable. Sudden stimulation sent a surge of pleasure down his paw before leaving a muted tingle in its wake. Moomintroll’s claws were rather blunt, but sharper than the head of the tap and dug much deeper. Snufkin groaned desperately and pushed into Moomin’s grip.“Stars, that feels incredible.”——A Moomintroll’s love language is spoken through acts of service.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89





	as the sun loves the spring (you are my everything)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [methdeatal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methdeatal/gifts).



“I’d like a bath.”

Moomintroll paused the act of folding up their daughter’s clothes and looked over to his husband. “...A bath?”

Snufkin nodded, hands supporting his heavy body as he leaned on the kitchen table. His tunic covered him completely and was covered in neat patches, mostly concentrated at the skirt, lengthening it from a loose dress to a floor length gown. “Yes, please.”

“Of course, anything you need. Shall I, er—.” Moomintroll’s mouth twitched and he ducked his snout down to hide it. “That is, will this bath be happening indoors?”

“Cheeky troll.”

“That’s not a yes.”

Snufkin huffed and pushed himself upright, hands hovering over the table for a moment before resting upon his stomach. “I’d like to bathe indoors. With hot water. In a tub.”

“My, my! How civilised.” Moomin swooped in and nuzzled the darkening look off Snufkin’s face. “I’ll go heat the water.”

———

Snufkin breathed in as deep as he could manage, focused on gathering up all the aching tension in his body — every clench of anxiety, soreness in his limbs — and released them in one long, loud sigh. He heard a chuckle in his ear and swatted blindly at the Moomintroll knelt beside him.

“Shush.”

Moomin’s snout rested upon his shoulder, lightly shaking, but there was no meanness in it. “It is just nice to see you so relaxed,” he murmured. “This one seems to have taken a lot out of you.”

Snufkin hummed, running a mental check over his body and making note of the way the hot water made his legs feel even heavier. The feeling was deeply pleasant. His bottom paws poked out at the end of the tub and he pressed one of them against the cold copper tap. The pressure sent a tingle of relief across the tender flesh beneath his fur and he groaned as he pressed against it harder, scratching the sole against the blunt surface.

“Paws sore?”

“Unbearably.”

Moomin went quiet but Snufkin was far too focused on scratching to bother opening his eyes to see why.

It was only when the water shifted and he felt a great mass of fur slip in against his side that he squinted at the troll.

“Excuse me,” he said, not at all petulant. “This is my bath.”

“So it is.” Moomin adjusted himself so they were comfortably top to toe in the water, then pulled Snufkin’s paw onto his lap. “A rarity indeed.”

Snufkin pouted and opened his mouth, perhaps to defend himself but then Moomintroll unsheathed his claws and raked them down the bottom of his paw, and any complaint he might have had fell straight out of his head.

The feeling was indescribable. Sudden stimulation sent a surge of pleasure down his paw before leaving a numbing tingle in its wake. Moomintroll’s claws were rather blunt, but sharper than the head of the tap and dug much deeper. Snufkin groaned desperately and pushed into Moomin’s grip.

“Stars, that feels incredible.”

Moomin smirked and continued his assault, making sure to use both his paws to cover every angle as he ran his claws through his husband’s fur. His knuckles curled and kneaded down his arches, unconcerned about causing any pain. The paw flexed, exposing more of the sensitive skin underneath and pulling it taut. Moomin focused his attention there, gripping the appendage and bringing his claws out once more. The subsequent reaction was loud and dramatic and Snufkin’s body sunk lower and lower into the hot water, his eyes clenched shut and lips parted in a perpetual expression of bliss.

Moomin soaked up the sight, gaze soft and adoring. He dug in harder, pulling at the heel and rubbing between toes in a steady rhythm. He could feel dead skin and dirt gathering underneath his claws but he didn’t think to be offended. The fact that he could do something so tangible to help Snufkin feel better was immensely satisfying, and he had always enjoyed the few incidences where he’d allowed Moomin to groom him. There was something soothing in the intimacy of massaging soap into his coarse fur, stroking the dirt from his arms and smoothing ointment over stretch marks on his stomach. It made the Moomintroll happier than he’d care to admit to nurture his mate so physically; to see the immediate result of his love and care.

Moomin placed Snufkin’s paw gently back into the water, and picked up the other. Snufkin purred and gasped his appreciation as sharp sensation lit up the nerves in his skin once more. He lost himself in the feeling, thanking the world for his husband’s strong grip and clever digits as they pried and pushed the ache out of his muscles. He’d sunk so far down into the tub that his back and neck were fully supported, leaving him in a world of weightlessness.

His ears ducked under the water and he could hear his own purr echoing off the sides of the tub. He registered a soft pressure on the back of his neck, and his head sank no further.

The two of them lay in the water for a long, long while. The quiet of the surrounding cottage blanketed them, muting any soft lapping prompted by rhythmic paws. The wooden beams sagged in surrender above their heads and the windows held fast against the outside winds.

Eventually, the little one awoke, and Snufkin with her. He slipped a paw from the water and stroked over his navel, cooing faintly. Moomintroll released his husband and leaned forward to press his snout alongside Snufkin’s paw. He could feel a few light nudges and nuzzled towards them in response. He looked up at Snufkin and found his husband already gazing down at him, eyes shining.

“I love you so much.”

Moomintroll’s chest had already felt swollen but it should no longer surprise him how those words made his heart expand beyond its limits and spill over, warming him more thoroughly than a bath ever could.

“That is my greatest honour, you know,” Moomintroll said with utter conviction. “To be your love.”

Snufkin reached out and cupped his cheeks, stroking over velvet fur with his thumb.

“How apt, as it is also mine. My heart has been yours from the moment you sought it when we were children. The stars above couldn't love their place in the sky as much as I love you. It is a treasure I am uncertain I will ever be worthy of.”

“Ridiculous,” Moomin said, immediately. “I didn’t know love until I met you. I never saw past the white of my own front porch before you opened that gap through the trees. There was no truth in the horizon until you led me to its edge.” He gathered Snufkin closer. “You have given me life and love and children and the soul that rests in my body is only now so radiant because your own is intertwined with it. Snufkin, I love you more than any Moomin loved anything in the world. I will never stop.”

“Goodness,” Snufkin breathed. “Well I’m glad that’s cleared up.”

“As am I.”

“I suppose you better kiss me now, hadn’t you?”

“Certainly.”

The water sloshed over the side of the tub in a small tidal wave, but neither of them paid it any mind. The little one kicked, delighted, and the cottage breathed around the family it sheltered.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after being exposed to methdeatal’s endlessly endearing parent au with just the most interesting and lovable moomin ocs you’ve ever heard of in your life. It made me fall in love with the idea of Snufkin and Moomin becoming parents, and the level of commitment that would require from one another. 
> 
> Also I took a bath and massaged my own feet for like twenty minutes and just thought Snufkin would enjoy it too.
> 
> A comment would make my day if you have the time!


End file.
